Cinco de Mayo
by thegreatblsama
Summary: Ryuichi and Shuichi decide to celebrate a great Mexican holiday! RyuShu Drunkenness and some fluff.


**Author's Notes**: Another challenge fic. Prompt was _Fiesta_, so I cooked this up. I'm not all that happy with it, but whatever. It's Ryuichi/Shuichi, in case I need to give another heads up.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and I am not being profited in any way from writing this.

:-:-:-:

"Shuichi! Get up get up get UP!" The young musician covered his ears lazily as his eyes fluttered open to see a rather hyperactive man staring him in the face. Upon realizing that it was one Sakuma Ryuichi, his eyelids shot open quickly, and he bowed in front of his idol.

"Sakuma-san! I-I'm sorry, I, didn't realize it was you and…" His sentence was cut short when he looked and noticed that Ryuichi had an overly large hat on. It was festive-looking, with an enormous brim and a strange looking pattern.

"…Sakuma-san?" Ryuichi's smiling face didn't change, and Shuichi just stared at him, though slightly blushing because of the fact that he was so close to him. "Why are you wearing that hat?" Ryuichi just laughed, holding up Kumagoro, who was sporting a similar look.

"On the contrary 'mi amigo'! We are having a fiesta!" In the blink of an eye, Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's wrist and dragged him out of the room, still laughing playfully. "Kumagoro and I decorated the house to fit the occasion!" Shuichi's eyes were practically popping out of his head when he saw what the Nittle Grasper star had done to the place. There was confetti everywhere, and dangling lights, and plenty of pictures of red hot peppers.

"Sakuma-san? What's going on?" Ryuichi slapped him on the back and placed one of those large hats on Shuichi's head as well.

"Silly! It's _Cinco de Mayo!_ We must celebrate in honor of our Mexican comrades!" Shuichi rubbed his eyes, and thought for a second. _Are there even any Mexicans in Japan? I thought they all went to America!_ Ryuichi was dancing to some strange type of music the Bad Luck singer did not recognize.

"Oh…Yuki's gonna be mad if he sees this…" Shuichi whispered softly, though, with ears like a fox, Ryuichi would easily hear him. The new expression on his face made Shuichi feel really sorry. _Sakuma-san must've worked really hard on all this; just for me…I guess we can have a little fun…_

Shuichi smiled wide. "So, Sakuma-san…what exactly _is_ this 'cinco de may-o' thing anyway?" Ryuichi's wide smile appeared on his face again, and he ran up to Shuichi, talking fast and barely comprehensible, all about this strange Mexican holiday.

:-:-:-:

The talk didn't really last long, but the two partied the rest of the day. By this time, it was dark, and they were both very, very drunk. They were singing slurred words which didn't go at all with the Mexican music they continued listening to. Ryuichi had been dancing on top of one of the high countertops, which Shuichi watched him from the floor, clapping insanely, as if a young child who was being amused by a clown.

Within a few more seconds, Ryuichi fell to the ground, landing on the younger singer. He was laughing uncontrollably, while Shuichi giggled, blushing slightly at the position they were in. Ryuichi sat up, and pinned Shuichi back down to the floor when he tried to do the same. The look on his face was satisfactory, and Shuichi suddenly looked surprised, though a drunken smile soon appeared in its place.

Ryuichi laughed, and leaned in so that their noses were touching. Shuichi seemed to just be ever more satisfied with this new closeness, and laughed as well. The elder vocalist just smirked, before leaning in and pressing their mouths together. He could hear a chuckle arise from Shuichi's throat, as the younger leaned his head into the kiss, asking for more. Ryuichi replied by allowing his tongue to access the other singer's mouth. He then let go of one of Shuichi's arms, who then use that newly free hand to run his fingers through his idol's hair. Ryuichi then found his hand traveling under Shuichi's shirt and up to his chest area. Shuichi giggled in his throat once again. However, this little notion of happiness wouldn't last very long, for Shuichi soon felt himself going dizzy, and suddenly passed out.

:-:-:-:

Ryuichi had carried the boy back to his room and placed him down on the couch. It was at this time, he realized his sombrero was still on his head. He took it off, and placed it next to Shuichi, smiling.

"I had fun today Shuichi. We'll have to do this again sometime." He stroked the other singer's hair, and laughed softly. Then, he proceeded to get up and walk out of the room.

When he reached their party area, he started to clean up. It was a mess, yeah, a reminiscent of their happy celebration. Ryuichi started to laugh as he picked up several alcohol bottles off the floor. He examined one closely, and giggled.

In actuality, he hadn't been drunk.

In fact, he hadn't even taken a sip.

:-:-:-:-:

Please review! No flames please!


End file.
